


Running into you

by undergroundplayground



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Plinami, Rimming, Tsundere, alternative universe, past otayuri, short fic, shower smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergroundplayground/pseuds/undergroundplayground
Summary: For his 18th birthday, Minami's track mates drag him to a club, where he ends up running in to an old rival of his.





	Running into you

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothinnnnng. Plinami is one of my top ships~ <3 YURI'S SUCH A TSUNDERE, I SWEAR. PRECIOUS BABY. 
> 
> Also it's been ages since I've written smut, so be kind to me. T^T

What started out as an uncomfortable birthday plan had led Minami to the situation he was in now, stuck in his bedroom lying next to his old middle school rival.  It was his 18th birthday, and his team mates had decided to drag him to the downtown night club.  The scene was not really his type of thing, but he did enjoy the energy in the room as he was dragged across to a table along the wall – it was bouncy, bubbly, just like him. As they moved through the dancing crowd, he could have sworn he saw a flash of familiar blond hair, but it was gone as quickly as it came and he shrugged it off.  There was no way _that_ guy could be here.

None of them were old enough to drink, so his friends got them all soda. Minami was wary of leaving an unfinished drink just sitting there, so he finished his off pretty quickly before joining his friends out on the dance floor.  

The thought of asking one of the ladies to dance, who were nearby, crossed his mind, but they were all in heels and taller than him.  Being towered over by his dance partner was kind of embarrassing for him; he was sensitive about his short height. Sure he had hit a tiny growth spurt over the previous year, but that had only shot him up to 5’4”, and a part of him was still convinced an inch of that was his hair. Most of his teammates were all tall and gangly, and he was short. He had muscle at least though, and was the fastest out of all of them.

On his way back from the bathroom, a few hours into the night, he heard a commotion closer to the bar.  Fights were definitely something he preferred to avoid, but he could not help being curious. That was the start of what led to his current situation.

A blond kid was having a shouting match with a tall, attractive girl. There was another man stuck beside them, shorter with dark hair and an undercut. He looked annoyed, but his efforts to break up the fight were in vain – both were ignoring him as they went after the other.  As Minami drew closer he realized he did recognize that blond hair that was pulled up in a tight, short ponytail.

Yuri Plisetsky – his past track rival from middle school.

It looked like the kid had grown since then, and he looked fairly mature all dressed up in club wear, but Minami knew Yuri was not yet old enough to be in this club. He had to at least be 16 or 17 by this point. How had he managed to get in here?

That thought was quickly drowned from his thoughts when the fight started to get physical. Knowing how rough the kid could be, even back in his younger years, Minami did not want to see the other side getting bloodied up.  He ran over and tried to pull Yuri away, while the dark haired man tugged the female away as well.

“What the hell?!” Yuri tried to hit at Minami, to escape and go back after his target, but Minami hooked his arms around the other kid the best he could, knowing as strong as Yuri was, he was stronger. As soon as Yuri recognized him, however, he froze in Minami’s arms for a moment before yanking himself free, breathing heavily.

By that point, his fighting partner was dragging the other man away in a hurry.  “THIS ISN’T OVER, BITCH.” Yuri screamed at her, looking positively murderous as he turned back to Minami. “Why the hell did you get involved?!”

“I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.” Minami shrugged, adjusting his shirt that had gotten a little ruffled from Yuri’s struggling. “Why are you picking a fight in a club you’re not even old enough to get into?”

Glaring, Yuri dragged him away from the bar. “Don’t say that out loud! Sheesh, do you _want_ me to get kicked out?!”

“Well, it might be safer-“

“I didn’t exactly want a response, dumbass!”

“Then don’t ask questions you don’t want a response to!” Minami stuck his tongue out at him, making him laugh shortly.

“God, Minami, you are still such a child.”

Minami shrugged. “And you’re a stubborn brat still, after all this time. If your fight’s over, how about you go home then?”

“No chance!” Yuri huffed. “I’m pissed. Like I want to go home and sulk, when I can be here and get wasted.” He turned on his heel and headed back to the bar.

Well, with that get up, he could probably pass for at least 21, but Minami was worried. Yuri was too young to be out here, drinking and alone. He chased after the other guy, catching up to him at the bar where he found him already holding a drink.

“Don’t you think…”

Yuri shooed him away with a smirk. “Little babies aren’t allowed at the grownup table, go away.”

Minami glared, not even surprised by the response, as he turned and stalked back to his own table.  All of his pals were out dancing, leaving him to stew alone in annoyance. Even back in middle school, Yuri Plisetsky had been an obnoxious brat. Minami had tried to make friends with him, since he liked welcoming all the new members of the team, but Yuri had wanted nothing to do with him.  It wasn’t long before the younger kid was surpassing quite a few of Minami’s records, and they had quickly become dubbed rivals by the rest of their teammates. It had not upset Minami, as much as the lack of friendship had.  Why had Yuri hated him so much? Sure he was like that with most people, but Minami in particular seemed to cause him quite some rage.

Even now, Minami felt like he should look out for the other guy, like he did with all of his friends, yet Yuri refused to accept his help. It was frustrating, and, honestly, Minami sometimes did not know why he continued trying, or why there was this seemingly small level of desperation for him to get Yuri to accept his friendship, or at least his help.

The night was starting to grow on him, and he barely felt like dancing any longer.  Even when his friends would drag some girls over, he made excuses about needing a break. Eventually he grew curious and he got back up to go see if Yuri was still sitting around the bar.

There indeed sat the blond, looking a little red in the face as he was chatted up by some random fellow. Feeling a touch anxious, Minami went over and tugged on Yuri’s sleeve. 

“Hey, don’t you think it’s time you-“

“Minami!” Yuri nearly fell on top of him as he slid off his stool. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“I’ve been here.” Minami replied, sighing as he glanced over at the stranger next to them. “Sorry, I’m taking my friend home. He shouldn’t be here tonight…” The stranger looked annoyed, but didn’t push it, just left to find someone else.

As Minami tried to drag Yuri through the crowd to leave, he found himself being pawed over by his drunken rival.

“Min- Minami, come on, dance with me!”

“Eh?!” He tried to keep Yuri’s hands from untucking his shirt as he tugged on it. “I think you’re too drunk for that…let’s go home, okay?”

“Home?” Yuri yanked him close, no escapable space between them, causing Minami’s face to redden. The other teen’s breath smelled like alcohol, which was none too pleasant for him. “You want to- to take me home, Minami?” He giggled, brushing his lips against Minami’s ear. “We can do that…and this…I wouldn’t mind it with you-“

“No!” Minami held Yuri out at an arm’s length, blushing furiously. “We are n-not doing anything of the sort! I’ll just get you to bed so you can sleep this off, alright?” This was definitely outside his area of expertise. Heck, he still got embarrassed masturbating on the rare occasion! Sex was not something he had any experience with.  Granted, he had given it some thought as to his preferences before – it hadn’t been too difficult to figure out he liked men as well as females, especially after his first time seeing those leaked nudes of his track idol, who happened to share the same first name as his current drunken rival.

Yuri frowned, hugging Minami tightly and peering up at him. “When did you get so tall? It’s only been, like, what, 3 or 4 years? Beka’s shorter than me…maybe he didn’t like being the short one in the relationship. Is that why he cheated on me?”

“I- I don’t know, Yuri.” Minami felt bad for the younger teen. He could only imagine what it must feel like being cheated on. “But let’s get you home. You can cry it all out there.”

“I don’t cry, asshole!” Yuri shot back in protest, allowing himself to be dragged out of the building.

It was a long walk home, half carrying the other, while he also managed to text his pals letting them know he had gone home for the night due to an unexpected emergency. Yuri bitched loudly about Otabek the entire time. Thankfully his parents were away for the weekend and wouldn’t be questioning why he was bringing home a drunken kid. From the looks of things, as he managed to get Yuri up the stairs, his older brother was out for the night as well. Though, with how Yuri was behaving currently, it might have been better for at least one other person to be home.

“Minnn!” Yuri whined as he was flopped down onto Minami’s bed. “Where are we now?”

“At my house, okay?” Minami tugged Yuri’s boots off, setting them neatly aside. “You can sleep in my room tonight. I’ll sleep downstairs.” What an interesting way to end his birthday.

As he was heading out of the room, Yuri scrambled after him, hugging him tightly from behind. “No…don’t go…” The soft pleading, barely covering a slight hint of desperation, made Minami pause, but then he felt a little less sorry for him when he continued speaking. “I was supposed to go home with Beka tonight, but…how about I give you a little birthday present instead? How about it, Minami?” His hand slid down Minami’s chest, all the way down to grab at his crotch.

Minami jumped, panicking as he felt Yuri rubbing against his backside. “Y-Yuri! We can’t- ah!” The hand squeezed a little bit, and Minami felt his body responding to its grip.

“That’s not what this is telling me.” Yuri grinned, using his other hand to slam the bedroom door shut in front of them, before he moved around to Minami’s front. “Come on, Min, don’t be like that!” He grabbed Minami’s face and pulled it closer till he could brush their lips together in a teasingly slow kiss.

Mentally, Minami could feel his brain going on the fritz. This was his first kiss, and it was with a drunken person! Not only that, but his supposed ‘rival’ who always treated him like he hated him!

Yuri pressed against him more roughly, trying to force his tongue past Minami’s lips.  A small groan escaped him as he felt Yuri’s front rubbing against his own, knowing it would be impossible to hide his ‘situation’ now.  He couldn’t let this continue though. At least not while Yuri was drunk…well, did that mean he wouldn’t mind it if the other guy wasn’t drunk? The realization made his stomach feel funny, and he felt his face burning.

Quickly he shoved Yuri away; just in time too, as Yuri’s fingers were venturing down into the waistband of his pants.  “Yuri, please…not while you’re drunk.” He ignored Yuri’s whining as he tried to steer the teen back to his bed. “Sleep-“

“Stay with me.”

Minami felt his heart jump a little at the simple request. If by staying with him he just meant sleeping, then that he could do. “Fine, only if you’ll sleep.” Anything beyond that was off limits. After all, he did not want Yuri to regret anything once morning came. If anything, he was just hoping that after this maybe Yuri would finally talk to him some.

As soon as Yuri was settled back down on the bed, he passed out and Minami breathed a small sigh of relief. It was difficult for him to sleep, himself, but eventually he drifted off as well.

 

* * *

 

The morning brought a very irritable Yuri, grumbling and holding his head as he ran for the trashcan to vomit.  Minami, while still sleepy, was kind enough to hold back the blond hair slipping from its messy ponytail, as Yuri groaned.

“The fuck am I doing here?”

“I took you home cause you were drunk…” Minami replied quietly.

“No one fucking asked you, damn it…ow…” Yuri whined, looking rather pathetic. “Christ this hurts…”

Minami wanted to ask if maybe the other teen had learned a lesson, but something told him that would not be the right thing to do at the moment. Instead he just led Yuri to the bathroom and fetched him a spare toothbrush and towel. “Hold still a second…” He smiled as he gently re-made Yuri’s ponytail. As the blond hair fell free, it swung around right above Yuri’s shoulders. It looked pretty, framing his face nicely.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Yuri snapped, before shoving the toothbrush into his mouth.

“Sorry.” Minami blushed, hiding behind Yuri to avoid being caught red-faced in the mirror, as he pulled back the soft hair. “This is the longest you’ve let me touch you…” he giggled quietly, “or spoke to me, honestly. I’ve always thought you hated me…”

“I fucking do hate you…” Yuri grumbled around the toothpaste. After a pause he sighed. “Fine; I don’t hate you, but ugh…” He spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth, taking the towel afterward from Minami’s outstretched hand. “You’re annoying as hell.”

“So I’ve been told.” Minami laughed. “You’re no ball of sunshine yourself, but for some reason I still want to be friends with you.”

Yuri glared at him before heading back into the other room. “I’m going to go home. Beka’s probably waiti-“ he stopped, frowning at the floor, “fuck.”

“Do you want to…talk about it?” Minami approached, feeling uncomfortable. Now they were back to the regular – he was the annoying older rival, and Yuri the angry tiger who always was trying to bite his head off.

“Hell no; I don’t talk out my feelings like a baby.” The other teen snapped at him. “Shit, I can’t go back there yet…”

“Then spend the day with me!” Minami suggested cheerfully.  The look he got in return made him feel like sinking into the floor. “Or not…” At least it didn’t seem like Yuri remembered what had almost happened the night before.

“And do what?” Yuri laughed. “Talk about the good ol’ middle school days? We don’t exactly have fond memories together, do we?” He shoved Minami aside, heading for the bedroom door.

Watching him go made Minami feel panicked. It was almost as if his mind was telling him to do something, but he couldn’t figure out what. Stop him? How… _why_?

“I like you!”

His face reddened, taking on the perfect expression of horror, as Yuri froze by the door before turning to give him the most annoyed look yet. “Excuse me, but what?”

Minami backpedaled, panicking. “OH MY GOD.  I did not just say that…look, just forget it. Let’s pretend that never happened, alright? Alright. Good. You should head home, talk things out with that Beka dude, I’m sure you can beat him up a little in revenge, then- ah, I don’t know…head home to family…?!”

Yuri had turned back, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, glaring at him. “How the fuck am I supposed to forget that, Minami?! You just told me you like me.”

“And I can see you are quite displeased about it!” Minami squeaked, shaking in terror. “We can pretend it never happened, yes?”

“Fuck you.” Yuri actually looked quite pissed off now. “Since middle school I- you just want me to forget that?! You’re worse than Beka right now!”

“How am I worse?!” Minami squealed as Yuri’s grip tightened on his shirt, yanking him closer. “I wouldn’t cheat on you!”

“You’ve been ignoring my feelings, you asshole!”

“How would I even know- WAIT, WHAT?” Minami blinked, too confused and shocked to struggle free. “You…have feelings for me?” He was pretty sure the only signals he had been getting from Yuri were ones of extreme dislike. How could he had figured out that meant ‘romantic feelings’ instead?!

There was a legitimate blush on Yuri’s face, an actual, honest to goodness blush. Minami blinked, not used to seeing such a vulnerable expression upon his rival’s face. “Then…forget about that other guy and…”

“Shut up.” Yuri wouldn’t let him finish. He kissed him; this time a lot rougher than the previous one from the night prior.  No longer panicked, nor worried about alcohol being an influence over the situation, Minami allowed himself to pull the other teen into his arms, holding him tightly.

Finally; finally he was allowed to be next to Yuri. Finally he was going to be allowed to talk to him and maybe even help him when he needed it…the thought really made Minami happy. Had he maybe been crushing on the guy this entire time without even realizing it?

“Minami…” Yuri shoved him back towards the bed, making Minami blush harder.

“Ah…let’s not be too hasty here, Yuri…haha…”

“No one’s being hasty.” Yuri sat him on the bed before straddling his lap. “I’m merely continuing from last night.”

Oh no, he remembered last night?! The embarrassment was obvious on Minami’s face. “Look, I have…no experience with this sort of thing, so I-“

A finger on his lips shushed him, before Yuri kissed him once more. “No, duh. You suck at kissing, and everyone knows you’re a virgin, Min.”  Minami let out a wail, making Yuri grin. “But I can change that. I still owe you a birthday present, remember?” He teasingly bit at Minami’s ear, before kissing his neck, sucking roughly on soft skin and drawing out a heavy moan from Minami, who blushed at the sound.

Before he could protest, Yuri was sliding off his lap and to the floor, reaching to unbutton the jeans Minami still wore from the previous night. With quick fingers he had them unbuttoned and unzipped, one hand shoving Minami onto his back as he reached into his pants.  “Christ, Min, for a little guy you sure are packing.” He noted as he freed Minami’s stiffening member from its confines.

“I’m not that little anymore…” Minami pouted, propping himself up a little so he could watch. “Think you can handle it?”

Yuri raised an eyebrow, looking amused. “Not so embarrassed anymore, I see. And yes, I do believe I can handle this quite well. Thanks. Now shut up and let me suck your dick.”

He didn’t take it into his mouth right away, taking his time instead to tease him a little by licking up the side and teasing at the slit as he used his hands to play with his balls. Minami moaned loudly, covering his mouth by reflex, despite knowing no one else was home.  Sure he had maybe watched one or two porn videos before and seen it done, but actually getting a blowjob was a different experience entirely.  Yuri’s name spilled from his lips when the teen on his knees finally took him into his mouth.  The next several minutes were a blur as he laid there, hearing nothing but the sounds of the other sucking him off. Crude sounds, but it turned him on all the more.  His hands tangled in Yuri’s hair, ruining the neatly made ponytail he had made only a little bit earlier, as he felt his body starting to tense up.

“Yuri…I’m-“

His warning came soon enough. Yuri pulled his mouth away, leaving Minami’s hardened member exposed to the chilled air of his room, causing him to whine in response. His displeasure was met with another kiss, their lips fighting for dominance, as Yuri finished by jerking him off with a soft hand.

With heavy breathing, Minami melted back onto the mattress, arms holding Yuri close against him. “I…I want to touch you next, Yuri…”

Yuri’s face got that sweet, soft blush again and he sat up, pouting. “Let me shower first- gah!” When he tried to stand, Minami yanked him back down. “Minami! No, let me go!”

“But, I can’t wait that long, Yuri…” He wanted to make Yuri feel as good as he just had done for him. Why did he have to wait?

“Then join me, damn it!” Yuri grumbled, getting up and stalking for the bathroom.  It was really cute to watch. 

Minami quickly hopped up and ran after him, giggling as he caught Yuri right outside the shower. “Yay! I will take your offer of joining you in the shower then.”

“GAH.” Yuri struggled to free himself. “You are an adult now, act like it!”

“And you’ll be stuck at the kids table from now on.” Minami kissed his cheek before reaching over to turn the shower on. “Let me undress you!”

Yuri made a face. “I- I can do that myself! Ah, HEY, LET GO OF MY SHIRT!”  He was helpless to Minami’s stronger arms though, and gave in as his clothes were removed and tossed aside. “You are shameless…” He stated, as he watched Minami remove his own clothing, wiggling his butt over at Yuri with a laugh.

“You may yell at me a lot, but I do feel kind of comfortable with you. Is that weird, considering this only just happened?” Minami stood up and pulled Yuri into the shower.  Yep, definitely not how he had expected to spend his first day of being 18.

“You’re weird.” Yuri replied, looking almost grumpy as the water hit him. “But it’s not a bad weir- MIN!”  He protested as Minami turned him around, pinning front first to the shower wall. “I thought you were supposed to be this innocent little-“

“Innocent, yes, but not ignorant.” Minami grinned, kissing Yuri’s back. “I’m nervous doing all this stuff for the first time, but you made me feel really good just now, so I want to do the same for you…let me try something, okay?”

It wasn’t like he hadn’t read up on the execution of such activities, after all. He coaxed Yuri’s legs further apart, bending him slightly before getting to his knees on the shower floor.

“Minami, what are you-!”

His cry of surprise echoed in the confines of the shower as Minami spread his cheeks and pressed his tongue lightly against his entrance.  “Min…”

Minami pushed his tongue further past the tight ring of muscle, teasing him as he went. If Yuri hadn’t liked it, he would have stopped, but he was glad there hadn’t been any protest.  He hummed as he continued, reaching around with one hand to grab Yuri’s hardened member and stroke it.  Hearing the other teen’s cries, echoing around them, was making him hard again.  He wasn’t prepared to go any further than this at the current time, but maybe when he had more confidence.

“Min, stop- I’m going to come…” Yuri was gasping, his hands scrabbling at the shower wall.

Pulling away, Minami stood and turned him back around. “I want to see your face when you come, Yuri…”

“Where did you learn to say something like that?!” Yuri blushed, moaning when Minami stood close, grabbing both their members in hand to stroke them together. “Fuck, you probably watched some pornos-“

“I was a curious young boy.” Minami laughed, kissing Yuri’s neck as he continued to stroke them. Knowing Yuri would probably yell at him if he left any marks in visible spots, he only left a few towards his shoulder, hoping they were far enough down to be covered by a shirt.

When he felt Yuri tensing, his body’s jerking in his hand more frantic; he looked up to whisper in his ear. “Come for me, Yuri…”

“Fuck-“ Yuri grabbed him by the shoulders, crying out as he came.  Minami quickly followed after.   “God, Minami…I’m almost afraid of what you’ll say once you get better at this…”

Minami laughed, kissing his shoulder. “I may need to watch some things for more reference material…but I’ll make sure to surprise you.”

“Idiot.” Yuri shook his head. “We’ve gotta eat after this, I’m starving…”

“I’ll make you breakfast!” Minami replied with a grin. “Oh…um, can…can I tell my teammates…? About us, I mean…?”

Yuri looked at him pointedly. “Why do you sound so unsure about it, dumbass? Tell them if you want, I don’t care. Besides, you’re way too popular with the ladies. I hate it.”

“Jealous?” Minami felt giddy at the thought. “I’ll make sure they know so you won’t have to worry.”

“I’m not jealous!”


End file.
